International Published Patent Appln. No. WO 02/078346 describes a method in which a source image that is distorted by camera optics is converted into a distortion-corrected target image with the aid of a tabular imaging rule. This conversion occurs directly during the reading out from the image sensor, and in real time. No, one, or multiple target pixels is/are assigned to each source pixel of the source image.